Tony Oliver
Rafael Antonio Olivier (born May 12, 1958), better known as Tony Oliver, is an American voice actor based out of Los Angeles, California, and active in anime dubbing since 1984 with Harmony Gold's Robotech. He is also known for his voicework in various Power Rangers series and for having been the supervising producer of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Masked Rider, and VR Troopers. He is also currently a voice director for Bang Zoom Entertainment. During the year of 2004, he voiced Masaru Oyamada in the Sony dub of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier in episode 43. Other Roles Anime *''Argento Soma'' - Dr. Takahashi *''Planet Busters'' - Talon *''Brigadoon: Marin & Melan - Melen Blue/Mike White'' *''Bleach'' - Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ryō Utagawa, Hanza Nukui *''Chobits'' - Hiromu Shinbo *''Eureka Seven'' - Hap and Gonzy *''Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers'' - Hap *''Eyeshield 21'' - Haruto Sakuraba *''E's Otherwise'' - The Doctor *''Fate/Stay Night'' - Lancer *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' - Bat *''Gad Guard'' - Hajiki Sanada *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' - Maximilien Morrel *''The Professional: Golgo 13'' - Robert Dawson *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' - Kunio Murai *''Gungrave'' - Harry MacDowell *''Gurren Lagann'' - Tetsukan, Narrator, Simon (epilogue) *''Hajime no Ippo'' - Eiji Date, Naomichi "Geromichi" Yamada *''IGPX'' - Edgeraid Coach *''Karas'' - Detective Sawada *''Kyou Kara Maou'' - The Great One/ Shinou *''Last Exile'' - Ethan *''Lucky ☆ Star'' - Sōjirō Izumi *''Lupin The 3rd'' - Arsène Lupin III *''Mahoromatic'' - Nobu, Sugaru Misato (adult) *''Mirmo!'' - Donta *''Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit'' - Casual Kimono *''Lupin The 3rd: The Movie - The Secret of Mamo'' - Arsène Lupin III *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Minato Namikaze *''New Getter Robo'' - Tatsuhito Saotome, Master Carlos, Villager *''Overman King Gainer'' - Hughes Gauli *''Please Teacher!/Onegai Twins'' - Masaomi Yamada *''Robotech'' - Rick Hunter *''Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles'' - Admiral Rick Hunter *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Toramaru, Diagoro, Additional Voices *''Saiyuki Reload'' - Sha Gojyo *''Saiyuki Gunlock'' - Sha Gojyo *''Samurai: Hunt for the Sword'' - Shinjuro *''s-CRY-ed'' - Elian, Ikawa, Kurusu, Sou Kigetsuki *''Stellvia'' - Joey Jones *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' - Seina Yamada, Rajau Ga Waura *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' - Misao Kuramitsu *''The Big O'' - Dove/T-Bone *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' - Suguru Takazato *''Tokko'' - Ranmaru Shindo *''Vampire Knight'' - Night Class Teacher (Ep. 1) *''Vampire Knight: Guilty'' - Haruka Kuran *''Vandread'' - Hibiki Tokai *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - the Custodian, Dr. Hiroshi Toudou *''Wolf's Rain'' - Horse *''X-TV'' - Sorata Arisugawa Live Action Voiceover *''Power Rangers: Wild Force'' - Signal Org *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' - Klawlox *''Power Rangers: In Space'' - Frightwing (uncredited) *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' - Saba, Rockstar, Fang, Goatan (Goat Voice), Wizard of Deception (all uncredited) *''VR Troopers'' - Dice Swordbot (1st voice) Video Games *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' - Bang Shishigami *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' - Bang Shishigami *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom'' - Fujimaru Kudo, Ulquiorra Cifer *''Dynasty Warriors 4''- Ma Chao (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 6 Special''- Lu Meng (uncredited) *''Klonoa'' - King Seadoph, Forelock Guard, Solare *''Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King'' - Arsene Lupin the 3rd (as Rafael Antonio) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Minato Namikaze'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Minato Namikaze'' *''Robotech: Battlecry'' - Rick Hunter *''Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked'' - Narrator *''Samurai Warriors'' - Various voices (uncredited) *''Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends'' - Various voices (uncredited) *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes'' - Naoe Kanetsugu, Kobayakawa Hideaki *''Warriors Orochi 2'' - Lu Meng, various voices (uncredited) *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' - Tony (uncredited) Documentaries *''Adventures in Voice Acting'' - Himself External links *Tony Oliver at the Internet Movie Database *Tony Oliver at Anime News Network Category:English voice actors Category:Director Category:Living people